Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention relates to light fixtures such as light fixtures installed on the sides of buildings or mounted on posts; and more particularly, to a screw-in adapter or the like which provides a light socket for a lamp and incorporates an audio alarm for a security system monitoring the premises.
Motion detector systems are frequently used to safeguard office buildings, manufacturing plants and warehouses, as well as a person""s home. Such systems often are used in conjunction with lighting systems by which the premises is illuminated. The lighting system can be xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d all the time, or activated when someone""s presence is sensed by the motion detector. Commercial indoor and outdoor lighting systems usually include a light fixture accommodating one or more high intensity lights which provide illumination to areas around the protected property. As is well known in the art, motion detector systems can be used to set off audio alarms when the presence of someone moving about the premises is detected.
Installation of a motion detector system and its associated alarms can be involved and expensive, particularly where the system is being incorporated with already existing lighting. The present invention provides for an adapter which can be used with current lighting fixtures to provide a low cost, easy to install alarm whose operation is controlled by the motion detector system.
Among the several objects of the present invention is an adapter for use with a conventional light fixture having a lampholder into which a light bulb is screwed. The adapter is screwed into the lampholder. The adapter itself includes a receptacle into which the light bulb is inserted. The adapter incorporates an audio alarm and associated electronic circuitry for turning the audio alarm on and off. Operation of the alarm is controlled by the motion detector with power to illuminate the light also being used to operate the audio alarm. The adapter is a low cost unit which is easy to install and remove.
Other objects and features of the invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.